


That Old Black Magic

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, metamorphmagus!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That old black magic has me in its spell / That old black magic that you weave so well</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Old Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aigooism](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aigooism).



> **Betas** : eeyore9990, r_grayjoy
> 
>  **Notes** : Written for aigooism in [Teddy Fest on livejournal](http://teddy-fest.livejournal.com/). The summary comes from [That Old Black Magic](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/e/ella+fitzgerald/that+old+black+magic_20045650.html), written by Mercer/Arlen, as sung by Ella Fitzgerald.

As soon as he stepped out of the hearth and into Malfoy Manor, Teddy's scalp began to prickle in waves, and he groaned internally. His hair was at it again; he just knew it. There was probably a fucking plethora of dark, unfriendly colours rippling through every strand, from root to tip. Just what he didn't need, when he was already stressed enough from Grandma's admonitions to be polite and not transform himself, at least for the first night.

Frankly, he thought the Malfoys ought to either accept the fact that he was a Metamorphmagus or fucking choke on it. But he'd never been good at saying no to his grandma. Not when she really wanted something. Luckily, she didn't ask for that much.

He took advantage of the fact that he was standing behind his grandma to look around. Going by the room he was in, Malfoy Manor wasn't as enormous as he'd always imagined it to be, nor was it starkly white and unwelcoming. In fact, this room was a bit shabby around the edges. The furniture and rugs, and their maintenance charms, had to be hundreds of years old to show that kind of wear. The Malfoys, on the other hand, looked the same as always: unapproachable.

Until a smile broke out across Narcissa Malfoy's face and she rose out of her chair and came to greet his grandma. The two women hugged and whispered to each other, far too quietly for Teddy to hear. Just watching them, he understood why his grandma had been so insistent that they spend a whole week at the manor.

"Mr Lupin, welcome to our home." Lucius Malfoy's tone was formal and disapproving. His gaze fixed on Teddy's hair.

Teddy bit down on the inside of his mouth to avoid calling him a pompous arse and telling him to get over himself. Instead, he shook Lucius's outstretched hand. "Thank you for inviting me, Mr Malfoy."

Lucius glanced in his wife's direction, and his lips twitched into something that was almost a smile. "I was informed that it was to be our pleasure and that you should feel free to call me Lucius."

The tension in Teddy's muscles eased a little, and his scalp stopped tingling. "If you're Lucius, then I'm Teddy."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched. "Not Theodore?"

There was hope buried somewhere in those perfectly modulated syllables; Teddy was as sure of it as he had been of the answers on his Arithmancy NEWT. "Ted, actually, and if you insist on using my full name, Ted Remus Lupin."

"I don't like it when people use my full name," Scorpius said, coming over from where he'd been perched on the window seat. "It always makes me think I'm in trouble."

"That's because you usually are." Draco strode forward and offered his hand to Teddy. "Teddy, please call me Draco. My son, our resident spoiled brat, is Scorpius."

Taking Draco's hand and looking into those grey eyes seemed to send a _Confundus_ through Teddy. After shaking hands, they held on a trifle too long for good manners; the calluses on Draco's hand sent an odd crawling sensation up Teddy's arm that made him want to morph.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Scorpius elbowed Teddy, interrupting his thoughts and prompting him to release Draco's hand. "I'm not a brat. Tell them."

"Just spoiled, then?" Teddy elbowed Scorpius back, hitting his arm because the kid was too short to get in the ribs.

Scorpius's eyes narrowed into a thoughtful expression that Teddy recognised from watching him play gobstones with the other kids at Harry's house. "That's not a bad thing," he said slowly. "As long as I get what I want."

"Or want what you get." Teddy laughed at Scorpius's flummoxed expression.

"Now there's an idea," Draco said. His deep chuckle, and the crinkles around his eyes that made him seem even more attractive, left Teddy wanting to do or say something that would bring a smile to his face.

Before he could marshal his thoughts into actual words, however, Narcissa swept him into a perfumed hug and brushed a kiss on his cheek. "Welcome to our home, Teddy."

* * *

"We're using the family dining room, of course," Narcissa said as she led them through the manor, her robes fluttering in her wake. "To be honest, we've all but shut off the wing with the formal rooms. Not much call for balls in this day and age."

Distracted by the family portraits that lined both sides of the hallway, Teddy fell further and further behind. There was frame after frame of men, women, and children who watched and whispered, and Teddy could hardly imagine living with that kind of history. No wonder the Malfoys were so different, having that kind of knowledge of where and whom they came from. Access like that couldn’t be found in a tapestry on a wall, especially when your mother wasn't included and your grandmother had been burnt off.

He paused and turned around in a circle. The hallway and the family portraits seemed never-ending, overwhelming. He could feel his features ripple and closed his eyes to focus on not transforming.

"You're like me," a girl's voice said with a high-pitched giggle.

Teddy opened his eyes and walked over to where a young girl in an old-fashioned dress was kneeling and leaning forwards, peering out of her frame. Her nose upturned into a pig snout and then lengthened into a long point and became a muzzle before snapping back and returning to what he assumed was her face.

"You're the first Metamorphmagus I've seen in decades. There was another," she frowned, "but I don't remember what happened to her. She didn't have a portrait done, either."

"I'm sorry," Teddy said, because he didn't know what else to say.

"I'm Octavia," she said, fluffing her dark brown hair and giving it blonde stripes. "Octavia Elladora Black Malfoy."

"Teddy Lupin."

"Never heard of a Lupin. Who was your mother?"

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Tonks?" She crossed her eyes and flicked the tip of her nose with her now-pointed tongue. "That doesn't make sense. Metamorphmagic is Black family magic. Mummy says that it only appears in other families after we've married them. I don't remember seeing a Lupin or a Tonks on the family tree. I'd have remembered those names."

"My grandma is a Black."

"Well that explains it then." She gave an emphatic nod. "Now that that's sorted, what's your favourite trick? I used to like--"

"Tavi, stop annoying our guest," Draco said, cutting her off.

"I'm not annoying him. Tell him, Teddy."

"She's not annoying me," Teddy said, matching Tavi's pout and tone.

"She isn't? Hmmm... that's a nice change of pace."

"You're mean," Tavi said.

"And you're being rude, preventing our guest from joining the family."

"I stopped to talk to her," Teddy said. "She didn't say anything until after I did."

"It's all right," Tavi said. "Draco's not really mad at me. He's just being--"

"Tavi!"

Draco's obvious frustration startled Teddy into turning around and looking at him, actually paying attention to the rigidity of his posture. He reached out and placed a hand on Draco's forearm. At the touch, Draco's attention snapped from Tavi to him. He looked directly into Teddy's eyes, and the intensity of his gaze shivered through Teddy.

"Dinner." The word came out more hoarse than Teddy had intended, so he cleared his throat. "Where is it?"

"In the dining room." Keeping his gaze fixed on Teddy, Draco tilted his head and smiled.

"We should probably go." Teddy swept his tongue over his suddenly dry lips.

"Indeed."

As Teddy leaned in, Draco mirrored the movement, his muscles tensing under Teddy's hand. For one brief moment everything seemed to be suspended on the edge of a chasm. Then Draco pulled back and removed his arm from Teddy's grasp.

"They'll be waiting for us," Draco said. "Shall we head in?" He pivoted on one heel and began walking away.

Growling under his breath, Teddy dragged his gaze off Draco's arse and returned Tavi's wave. Then he hurried to catch up.

* * *

Dinner was delicious but uncomfortable. Teddy sat across from Draco and was self-conscious about everything. His trousers and shirt had seemed fine when he put them on but were far too casual when compared to the Malfoys' clothes. His table manners were barely up to the display of cutlery and dishes spread in front of him. He could feel his hair droop and flatten as he attempted to navigate through them, and had to keep his head down to avoid seeing his grandma's disappointment at his lack of control.

To make matters worse, by the time the elves served pudding, he was about ready to use the Killing curse on Draco. No one should be able to turn eating into an art form like that. Not if they expected coherent conversation out of other people.

By the time they made it back to the sitting room, Teddy felt twitchy and awkward. While Narcissa and his grandma sat on a sofa and started leafing through a photograph album, Teddy jumped on Scorpius's suggestion that they play chess. They sprawled out on the rug in front of the fireplace, and Teddy made sure that his back was to Draco's armchair. He refused to be distracted into losing, even to a ten year old. He had his pride, after all, and his reputation as the Hogwarts chess champion.

Lucius, however, didn't get that message. He peered over the rim of his brandy balloon and asked, "You were in Ravenclaw, weren't you, Teddy?"

Moving a rook, Teddy smirked as it smashed the pawn that was defending Scorpius's queen. "Yes."

"Unusual for a Black," Lucius said. "Although not for a Malfoy. We've contributed quite a few members to that house."

"Erm... really?" Teddy kept his eyes on the board and Scorpius's hand, which was hovering over piece after piece as he worked out his next move. After a few seconds, Teddy gave up on the idea of winning and pointed to a bishop. "Try that one. After you tell me why it's a good move."

Giving him a thoughtful look, Scorpius crossed his legs, rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, and stared at the bishop.

"There've been Blacks in every house," Andromeda said. "Great-Aunt Cassie was a Ravenclaw, and my Dora wasn't the only one to end up in Hufflepuff."

Teddy glanced over at her, but she didn't seem to be on the verge of tears as she so often did when mentioning his mother. In fact, she had a small smile on her face, and Narcissa had her arm around Andromeda's shoulders.

"Sirius being sorted into Gryffindor was the absolute limit for Aunt Walburga," Narcissa said, changing the subject. "I thought she'd have apoplexy when Sirius came home that first year with a red and gold tie around his neck and a lion on his robes."

"Merlin, her face." Andromeda dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "And then when Sirius pointed out that her complexion matched his house colours."

A chime that sounded from the tiny clock on the ornate table next to Narcissa's chair interrupted their laughter.

Draco rose to his feet. "Bedtime, Scorpius."

"But Dad, I need to work out why I should move my bishop."

"Don't," Draco said.

Scorpius's lower lip pushed out, and he hunched a little further over the board.

"Scorpius." Draco's tone turned the name into a warning.

"He's good, Dad." Scorpius huffed. "Better than anyone I've ever played."

Draco knelt next to Scorpius. "And the game will still be here tomorrow, won't it Teddy?"

Two pairs of nearly identical blue-grey eyes focussed on Teddy, one pleading and the other... Teddy hadn't the least idea how to interpret that expression.

"Definitely," he said. "I'll even let you ask me questions if you can't come up with the answer on your own."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm really good at working things out." He grinned up at Draco. "Aren't I, Dad?"

"And on that note," Draco said, getting to his feet, "you're off to bed. Say goodnight to everyone."

After Scorpius and Draco left the room, Teddy put the chessboard in stasis and placed it on the side table that Narcissa indicated. Then he unshrunk his magiReader and took it over to the window seat. And paid absolutely no attention whatsoever to Draco until it was time to head upstairs to his room.

* * *

"Hi." Tavi peered around the frame of the landscape above Teddy's head.

Sliding down the sofa until he could see her, Teddy laid his open book over his stomach and smiled at her. "Hi."

Tavi sprawled out on the painted grass, her hair changing colour to match, and propped her chin on her hands. "I'm bored."

"So you came here to annoy me?"

"I came here," she released an exasperated huff, "to get to know my cousin."

"Is that what I am?" Teddy asked. "Your cousin?"

"Umpteenth cousin, umpty times removed," Tavi said, shrugging. "But that still makes you family."

"Even if I've been struck off the family tree?"

"You were --" Tavi reared back as if she'd been struck, her eyes wide and her mouth rounded into an "oh".

"It's not nice to tease the portraits." Draco was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. His purple silk shirt was untucked, and his feet were bare. Teddy turned onto his side to get a better view, ignoring the thud of his book falling onto the floor.

"Even if the portrait teases back?" Teddy felt his smile falter as Draco sauntered across the room. The hem of Draco's shirt fluttered with each movement, hiding and revealing the criss-crossed ties that fastened his trousers.

"Portraits," Draco said, kneeling down to pick up the book, "are entitled to a certain amount of leeway due to the sheer tedium of their existence."

"Ooh, tedium," Tavi said. "I like that."

"And I don't get any leeway because..." Teddy let his voice trail away.

"Because your life is far from tedious." Draco closed the book and handed it to Teddy. Their fingers brushed, and their eyes met. Teddy's toes curled at the brief contact.

Pulling the book to his chest, Teddy asked, "How would you know?"

Draco smiled. "Because Scorpius is waiting for you in the library with a thousand questions and an unfinished chess game. I could use many words to describe my son, but tedious is definitely not among them." He stood up. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you there."

"But Teddy and I were talking," Tavi said, her hair turning a dull brown. "What am I supposed to do while you're in there?"

"You could come to the library with us." Teddy glanced at Draco, who shrugged and didn't look unhappy at the idea.

"I'm not allowed." Tavi banged her feet together. "Mummy said people complained that I make too much noise."

"I can't imagine why," Draco said, arching an eyebrow.

"It wasn't my fault."

"You were bored," Teddy suggested.

Tavi nodded. "Very, very, very, very bored."

"Boredom doesn’t excuse bad behaviour," Draco said, once again leaning against the doorjamb. "However, since Mother instructed us to do everything in our power to keep our guests happy this weekend, and for some inexplicable reason, you seem to amuse Teddy, I'll bring Scorpius here."

After he left, Teddy sat up and placed the book on the cushion next to him. A giggle drew his attention back to the landscape.

"Teddy likes Draco," Tavi chanted and giggled again.

"Don't." Teddy closed his eyes and focussed on stopping his flush from doing more than reddening his cheeks.

"Oh but--"

"Teddy." Scorpius ran into the room, a chess set floating in his wake. "I think I've got it."

The doorway behind him remained empty. Stifling his disappointment, Teddy dredged up a smile for Scorpius and joined him on the floor. "Why don't you show Tavi and me?"

* * *

That night, his head aching from the effort required to keep his body from morphing, Teddy discarded his clothes as soon as he closed the door to his room behind him. He walked over to the full-length mirror, his cock bobbing with every step, and looked at himself.

Two more days before he could go home, and he hadn't a clue how he was going to survive them. He'd spent most of the day half-hard. All it took was one glimpse of Draco to get his cock interested. He just wished he knew for sure how Draco felt.

Teddy tucked his wand behind one ear and curled the cartilage to hold it in place. Using both hands to scratch his itchy scalp, he released his control. Colour after colour cascaded over his body as every single hair began to change: reds and greens, purples and yellows, the blue of his Ravenclaw tie, and the silver-blond of Malfoy hair.

"You're not going mental," he told his reflection. "You're just horny and in need of a good shag."

He made a face at himself, and then began to transform his features, expanding and shrinking his nose, stretching his lips, turning his ears into batwings and flapping them. "Careful, Teddy," he said, mimicking his grandma, "or your face will stick like that."

"Usually when parents give kids that warning, we're not worried about it really happening." Draco appeared in the mirror behind Teddy, amusement curving the corners of his lips upwards.

Startled, Teddy grabbed for his wand and spun around so fast that he fell over his own feet. Draco caught him with a hand beneath each of his arms. The pressure of Draco's grip went through Teddy like a shockwave as he struggled to free himself and stand upright.

" _Accio_ ," Teddy called out, too embarrassed to focus on anything more definite than a need to cover himself up. One of the curtains ripped away from the bed and dropped on top of him.

"Are you all right?"

"Erm." Fumbling the curtain around his shoulders, Teddy snapped his face back into its 'normal' shape and tried to stop his hair from changing. "Sorry about that. The transforming--" he flailed one hand around in an incoherent gesture "--makes it hard to remember where I end and other things begin."

"So, I can tell a Metamorphmagus by the clumsiness?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Teddy took a step back. "I'm the only one I've ever met. Although Grandma says that Mum was far worse than me on her good days."

"You've met Tavi." Draco began to spin his signet ring around his finger, drawing it partway off and then pushing it back on. "Although it's difficult to tell if a portrait is clumsy or not. Depth doesn't have the same meaning in a two dimensional world."

Dragging his gaze away from Draco's fingers, Teddy looked down and ended up looking at Draco's bare feet. His cock hardened further and made him glad to have the curtain's protection, especially since Draco was fully dressed. Draco's toes curled into the carpet, and Teddy corrected himself, _mostly dressed_.

"You should--" Teddy started.

"Should I?" Draco tilted his head, and his lips curved into a half-smile. "Tavi told me you needed me."

"She... what?"

"Do you need me?"

Teddy's skin prickled with goosebumps, and his hair shivered. He didn't know how to answer the question.

Draco moved that single step closer and reached up to run his fingers through Teddy's multi-coloured hair. "This is so much more amazing than I'd ever imagined."

"You've imagined me?"

"A Metamorphmagus," Draco said, his mouth close enough to Teddy's that Teddy could feel Draco's breath on his lips. "All the time I was growing up, Tavi would tease me. Always transforming, growing, shrinking. Colours running across her skin and through her hair like water. The only things she couldn't change were her clothes."

"I see." Teddy backed away, not stopping until he was backed up against a bedpost. His hair settled into a dull grey colour.

"No, I don't think you do." Draco shifted most of his weight onto one leg. He rested his left hand on his hip, catching that side of his open robes behind it and drawing attention to his erection. "Being a Metamorphmagus simply makes you more attractive to me."

"And if I wasn't a Metamorphmagus?" Teddy wrapped the curtain more tightly around his body.

Draco raised his hands and pushed his robes off his shoulders, letting them fall to the floor. "I'd still be tempted by you." He stalked towards Teddy, each step deliberate. "I'd still want you." He paused a couple of feet away and ran a hand down the centre of his shirt. The silk parted and revealed glimpses of a pale chest with a faded scar and the edge of a puckered nipple. "However," he said, taking another step forward, "you are, and I not only want you, I'm not willing to wait."

"Oh."

"If you don't want this, I'll walk out of this room and never bother you again," Draco said. He twisted his signet ring again. "Tell me, Teddy. Do you want me?"

"I --" Teddy's breath caught in his throat, and he had to force the next word past the obstruction. "Yes."

Before Teddy could say anything else, Draco was right on top of him, uncovering him. The corner of the bedpost was digging into Teddy's spine, but he focussed on the warm lips that covered his and the tongue that entered him. Arousal sizzled down his spine and filled his cock.

Pulling away briefly, Draco murmured, "Change for me."

 _Into what_? Teddy stared at him, then licked his lips. He might only get one chance, no matter what Draco claimed. So he might as well make the most of it. "Sit on the bed," he said.

"Any particular pose?" Draco stretched, and his trousers slipped down on his hips.

"It's your manor."

"Mmm... when you put it that way." Giving Teddy another quick kiss, Draco crawled onto the bed. His arse swayed as he moved into the centre. He paused there and then flipped over to sprawl out on his back with his knees bent and his feet flat on the duvet.

"Trou...sers?" His voice stolen by Draco's casual abandonment, Teddy had to clear his throat in the middle of the word.

Draco raised himself up on his elbows and smirked. "I assume you've been taught how to remove clothing."

"Arse." Teddy stuck his now-forked tongue out at Draco and waggled the ends.

The effect on Draco was instantaneous. He licked his lips and swallowed. His hips shifted, and his cock thickened. Teddy smiled. He knew how to take advantage of that, even if it was only for one night.

Blinking, Teddy transformed his pupils from round to elliptical. His tongue flickered in the air, and he tasted lust and sweat and something more that he couldn't identify. He dropped the curtain and climbed on the bed, moving carefully to ensure that Draco could see the way the hair that trailed down from his navel to his balls changed into a green and blue snakeskin pattern.

He sank to his knees between Draco's legs and bent over him. For a brief moment, as the linen of Draco's trousers rubbed against his skin, he considered morphing his cock. But he discarded that idea, as he'd always done. Some things were close to perfect just the way they were. Instead, he began to flick his tongue at Draco's nipples and chest, using the forked ends, and occasionally adjusting its texture between slightly rough, damp, and silky in no particular order.

When Draco's hips started to move, Teddy raised his head and looked directly into Draco's eyes. He placed a hand on each of Draco's pectoral muscles, elongated his nails into blunt talons, and raked them down to the waistband of his trousers. Then he sharpened them and sliced through the criss-cross ties in a series of delicate movements designed to ensure that Draco could feel the tips through the fabric.

"Salazar," Draco breathed, arching into Teddy's touch.

"Is this what you wanted?"

The sibilant lisp caused by Teddy's forked tongue drew an almost silent, inarticulate moan from Draco. Teddy's determination to go slowly, to tease Draco, dissolved. Something that none of Teddy's other lovers had managed. He pulled Draco's trousers open, not modulating his strength or withdrawing his talons, merely curving his hand to protect Draco's cock.

"Yes," Draco said, raising his hips to allow Teddy to remove his trousers and pants.

"Yes," he repeated when Teddy bent down and licked a rough swipe across his balls.

"Talk to me," Teddy said. "Show me what you like." He held up his hands and made sure that his fingers and nails went back to normal.

Then he lengthened his tongue and merged the split ends into a single point. He curled his tongue around Draco's cock and slid the end beneath the foreskin. With a little concentration, he squeezed.

Draco moaned again, just as quietly. Teddy tasted precome, and his hips bucked. The graze of his own cock against the duvet cover wasn't anywhere near enough. Needing more, he started to release Draco's cock, only to have his head pushed down.

Draco's fingers were in Teddy's hair, and he pushed downwards as his hips curved upwards. "Suck me," Draco said. "Hard and fast."

"Mmmf," was the only reply Teddy could manage under the circumstances. He raised his head, allowing the cock to slip out of his mouth. Wrapping one hand around the base, he blew lightly over the head and teased the foreskin with his teeth.

Teddy glanced up through his lashes. Draco's back was bowed, his head pressed into the duvet. Teddy wanted to be fucked by him, to fuck him, but more than anything he didn't want to stop long enough to get lube.

Teddy opened his mouth and took Draco in deep. He sucked, at first hard and then gently, and then hard again. He wriggled his tongue, teasing as best he could, and bobbed his head up and down.

Draco's hands tightened on Teddy's hair. His incoherent sounds of pleasure and need had Teddy reaching for his own cock, tugging on it as he sucked on Draco's.

And then Teddy was coming, pulsing his release onto the bedcovers. He keened around Draco's cock, split his tongue and wrapped the ends around it, and Draco let out a long, breathy moan and emptied himself into Teddy's mouth.

When he was done, when he'd swallowed everything Draco had to offer, Teddy lay down with his head resting on Draco's lower belly. He could feel his body return to its base shape as Draco petted and stroked his hair.

"Come up here," Draco said.

"Comfy," Teddy said, although he really just wasn't ready for Draco to leave or to admit that.

"I want to get under the covers."

Keeping an eye on Draco, Teddy slithered upwards. A bit awkwardly, but he didn't have it in him to transform right then. To his surprise, he found himself manipulated until he was lying on his side, and Draco was curled up behind him, his still-damp cock nestled in the crack of Teddy's arse.

Teddy held Draco's arm around him as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Teddy Remus Lupin!"

"Draco Lucius Salazar Malfoy!"

"Oooh, you're _both_ in big trouble."

Teddy buried his face into Draco's chest and mumbled, "Make them go away."

He could feel Draco's laughter. "That's a feat beyond even magic's ability to accomplish at this moment."

"You're awake enough to use long words," Teddy said. "That's not fair."

"They're not in trouble," Narcissa said.

"That depends." Andromeda sounded amused. "On what exactly your son's intentions are towards my grandson."

The bed bounced, and Scorpius asked, "What are intentions?"

"Something you'll understand when you're much older," Draco said, dropping a kiss onto the top of Teddy's hair.

Teddy smiled as he listened to them talk. He'd never woken up after a night before to a morning that even remotely resembled this one, and he thought that he could get used to it.


End file.
